The present application generally relates to vehicle control systems and autonomous vehicles. More specifically, the application teaches a method and apparatus for evaluating and quantifying the complexity of events, situations, and scenarios developed within simulation as a measure to assess, and subsequently train, a cognitive model of autonomous driving.